The Potters Saga: A whole new world
by SerasTasha
Summary: The world is not what it seems to be for Harry and his twin brother. They have finally found a place where they belong but why does everything strange happen around them? (read author's notes first)


_**A.N.:**_

**Hello everybody that noticed this story and deemed it worthy of your read. I'm gonna say it, I am so excited to write this fiction, I had the idea for it for around 7 years or so, and I talked about it with a friend a few weeks ago and she was like, you stupid ass, you got this, go write it down. And so I did. And here we are.  
I've been a fan of HP books since I was 10 or 11, my aunt bought me the first book, hoping I'll get more interested in reading. Oh, boy, was she right! Thank you aunty!  
**

**Woah, I'm rambling, sorry. Anyway, what I really wanted to say was, I am going to follow the books, mostly, with my story. Maybe some of you want to read something different than a 'by-the-book' story. Things will be different in this fiction, though. I did bring in a sibling for Harry to have and share everything with; and that means Harry will probably sometimes be OOC, maybe? Probably will, since he will be sharing the life with Dursleys and everything else with a somebody. And I know there will instantly be questions about how that happened and how do they both have scars and Voldemort and everything; you will just have to be patient like the Potters here, and learn things as they do through the story.  
I am putting much faith into this story, and can't wait to bring out the many things I have in store for the Potter brothers. And I will probably have side-stories aside the main one. So much stuff is just running through my head these days as I prepare myself and the story to be brought on the internet.  
But, I think I said enough right? Read, possibly enjoy, and review?**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A woman's scream and a green light is all Harry remembers from several of his dreams. They came from time to time out of nowhere and, as he checked with his twin brother, synchronized with him. They have had that dream since they were kids; the twins would wake up and cling onto each other in the little room below the staircase they both shared. Years passed since then, so they kind of got used to it. But it still brought sweat and shivers in the aftermath. His brother, Terry, suspected the scream they keep dreaming of was from their mother. But was it? They couldn't remember since they were around a year old when they lost their parents in a car crash as their aunt says. Anyway, they both had the same dream this morning as well.

So as the brothers awoke at the same time, they looked into each other's eyes. They were completely identical; from the color of their eyes, through the same hairstyle they couldn't change at all, the lightning scar on their foreheads, to the same build and height. And that made people have a hard time discerning difference between them - they were too similar. Even the glasses they wore were almost the same. They thought somebody was doing that on purpose.

And since they were completely the same, and wore those huge weird scars on their foreheads, it made it difficult to make friends, because the kids were somewhat careful and distanced from them. And then there was their older cousin, who constantly bullied them for some reason unknown to them. When he got a group of loyal followers, it was even harder for them to even talk to somebody else, since no one wanted to mind with Dudley's gang.

Ever since they've known each other, the older cousin was always acting high and mighty, as if he's better than them; getting them in all sorts of troubles sometimes and influencing other boys to act hostile towards them in school as well. It was torture for both of them and nothing helped; they've complained many times about Dudley even as little kids to their aunt and uncle but they never believed them, saying they are making things up. That kind of power got Dudley even worse.

Since the twins were both skinny and not very athletic, they mostly couldn't defend themselves from the usual bullies - since they always acted when one of the boys was alone. And the teachers weren't of much help. They were branded troublemakers from the beginning, by Dudley of course, and teachers didn't move a muscle to help them because they thought the twins were the ones always causing a commotion. Even when the boys got so wet from the toilets the bullies pushed them in, they were the ones punished. It was unfair. Nobody wanted to help them because they were different and had no parents. This had to change.

As the boys grew through classes of the elementary school, Terry decided they should do something to shield themselves from the Dudley's gang. He grabbed as much free time as he could, away from anyone, to practice defending himself and his brother on his own. He was on his way to build some muscles, as much as he could while him and his twins were practically minimally fed. And he did it somehow, he was the one defending them the last year of elementary school. It wasn't that Harry was scared of protecting himself, it was just that he couldn't - he was just too clumsy for his own good. The decision was mutual.

This life at school, the life at their uncle and aunt's, it was shattering them. But they were managing, they had each other to hold onto. Soon, they will go to a boarding school, a different one from Dudley's, away from the Dursley family that acted towards them like they were a burden and unworthy of their stay in their house. They will finally go and spend a lot of time where their family was not, and hopefully find some solace. And maybe some friends.

They felt no different from the others, but sometimes some weird things seem to be happening around them here and there. Some unexplainable things. Like when Harry was trying to lose the bullies once and tried to jump over some boxes - he somehow ended up on the roof! They both got punished after that, since the teachers knew no difference between them probably. Terry didn't mind much being punished with his brother, it's better when they are together than when they are apart. Harry tried to explain to him that he didn't have a clue how he ended up there and Terry believed him, since he once saw a flower growing in fast speed, when he was little. He was playing in the sand with this little girl when Harry was sick, and he was very happy that someone was actually playing with him at the time; and as his hand was on the sand, the next moment his hand was holding a small leaf from a flower that started to sprout in the middle of the sandbox. Thankfully, the girl thought it was just a trick and laughed about it with him, since he didn't understand what just happened, and nobody else found out about it. Terry now knew their aunt and uncle would be very mad and punish him if they had found out about it, even though he did not know what exactly happened.

And then, there was the twins' hair. No matter how much the barber cuts their hair, when they get back home, it looks the same as always. Their aunt decided enough was enough and took matters in her own hands. The twins sported extremely short haircuts with a lot of their original hair length left at their foreheads to hide the scars. The haircut looked awful to both of them, and they were really not looking forward to school the next day; but by the morning, their hair grew back in its original state. Aunt Petunia got mad and they were punished. It was strange but their aunt kept blaming them for everything strange that happened. They had tried to explain that they don't know how anything strange happened around them but it fell on deaf ears. So eventually they stopped trying. It was just frustrating.

They often wondered if they have any other relatives. That would have been nice. When they did ask, their aunt would snort and say something like "Who would want to take care of you two troublemakers? Feel lucky we took you in after your parents' car crash." It didn't help. And they did ask about their parents. Petunia would grow red in face and snarled at them. "Your parents were good-for-nothing kind of people, lazy father, no good mother, no wonder they died! Do not ask me about them ever again!" And left like something was chasing after her. That didn't help either. But they still held hope that someone someday would come and get them away. Far away from Dursleys.

Harry was staring at a big snake behind the glass as Dudley and one of his so called "friends" made fun of it. He felt sorry for the creature, forced to lie there and watch all those stupid people just go through and stare at it. Its life was just sleep, eat, be watched. It was kind of like him and his brother, who was looking at another lizard a few feet away. They were there with the Dursleys because they couldn't find anyone to babysit them while they were out celebrating Dudley's birthday, so they took the twins with them. The Potter twins were thrilled, since it was their first visit to the Zoo. The animals were beautiful, the structure was beautiful. But seeing animals somewhat trapped in there, it felt kind of sad. The boys were sympathetic.

Dudley got bored of trying to annoy the snake and moved on but Harry stayed. "He's a twat, don't mind him." He just said to the snake, not knowing why exactly. And suddenly, the snake looked up at the dark-haired boy and nodded. Harry blinked. And stared. He turned around to see if anyone else saw that and got back to the snake. "Uhm, you can understand me?" The snake nodded again. Harry felt all sorts of emotions in one moment, anxious, excited, confused and somewhat scared. Maybe he was just hallucinating this. He called out for his brother under his breath.

"What's up, Harry?" Terry walked up to his twin and glanced at the snake Harry was looking at incredulously.

"Say something to him, Terry." Was the only reply.

The younger of the twins blinked at his brother and turned to the snake again. Maybe Harry was onto something. He trusted his brother and insecurely said. "Uhm, okay. Hello there." Maybe another weird and unexplainable thing was about to happen. And it did! The snake nodded at him. Terry's mouth fell. And he smiled. "That's awesome! Where are you from?" The lizard pointed with its tail to the sign on the glass.

"It says Brazil, Terry." Harry was just as excited as his twin.

"Wow, how was there?"

Harry patted his twin on the shoulder. Terry looked at him confused. "It says it was raised in the Zoo."

Terry turned to the snake, whose head was lifted up to the height where the twins' head were. The boy looked at it sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I do hope you'll go there one day." The snake bowed which earned a smile from the boys.

The smile was shattered as Dudley pushed open the view of the snake's cage, making the boys stumble. Harry fell on the floor while Terry bumped into glass of another lizard's cage. And it all happened so suddenly. The glass of the Brazilian snake was gone, and since Dudley was previously leaning into it, he fell in, making others scream in panic. Harry glanced towards the cage just in time to see the snake leaving with haste and slithering beside his twin. He looked puzzled at Harry and Harry returned the expression.

The Zoo keepers couldn't catch nor locate the snake, and everybody that was in the room when it happened was taken care of to soothe their shock. And the Potter twins would have been off the hook for this one if there wasn't for their smart-ass cousin. The older boy looked at his father after a while and said. "But, they were talking with the snake, right, Potters?" It made the twins' uncle so furious, his face was redder than his car ever was. He kept it tight inside of him until they got home and Dudley's friend was gone. He mumbled at them furiously to go to the storage room without meal.

What else could they do? He always looked so scary when he was mad. So they left to their staircase room without a word, of fear that he'd yell at them. The twins lay down on the small bed they have been sharing since they were little, that occupied almost the whole space of storage room below the stairs; and looked at each other incredulously. And after a long while, Terry whispered as low as he could. "By the way, the snake said thanks."

Harry blinked, and then silently giggled with his brother. "I think whatever happened there, it was a good thing. The snake looked so bored and out of place." Harry said as silently as possible.

The other boy nodded. "Yeah. I felt sorry for it. Locked up in there. Stared at. It's kind of like us, no?"

Being the older of the two, Harry thought himself the lever of their existence. He always tried to bring the bullies away from his younger brother and onto him. He should be the one protecting him, somehow, even if he wasn't able to. But his younger twin showed him he's the same. They protect each other no matter what, but always accepted the truth. He sighed at Terry's exclamation. "Yeah, you could say that. I felt sorry for it as well. I hope it somehow manages to go to Brazil though." Terry smiled, but as Harry's eyes got used to the dark, he noticed the smile.

"Yeah, that would be cool." And the younger boy's stomach growled. The twins looked at each other sadly. "I'm... hungry, Harry." Terry said, somewhat ashamed.

Harry patted his head. "Yeah, me too. We should wait for them to fall asleep and then I'll get something for us to eat. Just... a bit longer, Terry. " He was crestfallen about his brother's hunger. They were usually punished like this. All because of nothing they did. Where was the justice? But he took a long breath and decided to encourage his twin. "Don't worry." Now, Harry felt better about himself, as Terry smiled at him.

"Yeah, Harry. I'm counting on you." Terry was now grinning at his brother, as the latter fussed with his hair, knowing that they will survive.


End file.
